


hit me like a man

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, any sexual contact between them only happens in peter's head, beiläufiges reynolds shaming, don‘t ask me what this is or why it happened, flimsy excuse of a plot, peter fantasizing about cotta, peter schämt sich ein bisschen dafür, small mention of an injured bob, zur sicherheit noch einmal: nein cotta macht nichts unangemessenes mit peter, übermäßiger Gebrauch des Konjunktiv
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Vielleicht war Peter ein kleines bisschen verknallt. Aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Nicht, wenn er vielleicht ein wenig zu viel für einen gewissen Inspektor übrig hatte. Selbst, wenn besagter Inspektor es ihm verdammt schwer machte, keine unangebrachten Gedanken über ihn zu denken – und darüber, was er in einem anderen Universum vielleicht mit Peter machen würde.
Relationships: (onesided) Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Inspector Cotta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	hit me like a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyai/gifts).



> thanks @miyai für den Titel!  
> Fragt mich bitte nicht, wo die Idee herkam. Ich habe keine Ahnung, sie war plötzlich da 😂🙈 Ich übernehme keine Garantie für die Qualität.

Wenn man es genau nahm, war alles Justus‘ Schuld.

Wäre es nach Peter gegangen, wären sie am Strand gewesen. Dann wäre Bob nie ans Telefon gegangen und sie hätten nie diesen Fall übernommen.

Aber Justus war der Meinung gewesen, dass es dringend Zeit für den Frühjahrsputz in der Zentrale war – und dass sie dazu doch bestens den Tag nutzen konnten, bevor er mit Mathilda und Titus in den Urlaub fuhr.

Tja, und dann war der Anruf gekommen. Und mit ihm ein neuer Fall.

Ein neuer Fall, den Justus widerstrebend in die Hände seiner Freunde hatte geben müssen, als Mathilda darauf bestand, dass er sie begleitete. Ein neuer Fall, der Bob in ein Gebäude gelockt hatte, während Peter draußen Wache stand, falls ihr Verdächtiger unerwartet auftauchen sollte.

Und dann hatte es eine Explosion gegeben.

Peter hatte Cotta angerufen, und bevor er noch weiter nachgedacht hatte, war er schon durch die große EIngangstür gerannt. Egal, was ihn da drin erwarten mochte, Bob war sein bester Freund.

Er hatte ihn in einem Gang gefunden, bewusstlos, aber augenscheinlich unverletzt. Teile des Gebäudes hatten zu brennen begonnen, also hatte er ihn hochgehoben und ihn hinaus auf die Straße getragen. 

Zu seiner Erleichterung waren in eben dem Moment Streifenwagen vorgefahren, gefolgt von einem Krankenwagen und der Feuerwehr, und aus dem ersten Auto war Inspektor Cotta gesprungen. Bei seinem Anblick hatte sich etwas in Peters Brust gelöst. Wenn der Inspektor da war, würde schon alles gut werden.

Cotta hatte ihm Bob abgenommen, der gerade wieder zu sich gekommen war, und Peter hatte ihm nur folgen können. Zum Glück war Cottas Gestalt zwischen all den anderen Polizisten leicht zu erkennen – schlank, noch größer als Peter, mit kurzem schwarzem Haar und einem dunklen Anzug, der sich von den umgebenden Uniformen abhob.

Die Besatzung des Krankenwagens übernahm Bob, der mittlerweile hauptsächlich missgelaunt wirkte. Peter konnte es ihm nicht verdenken – schließlich war es in neun von zehn Fällen Bob, dem sowas passierte. 

Für eine Weile war der Trubel so groß, dass Peter keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Cotta gab Anweisungen, verschaffte sich einen Überblick und organisierte verschiedene Maßnahmen. Weil er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hin sollte, und den Sanitätern nicht in die Quere kommen wollte, blieb Peter dicht bei ihm und beantwortete mechanisch jede Frage, die ihm gestellt wurde. Gleichzeitig versuchte er jedoch, den Inspektor nicht allzu auffällig zu beobachten.

In letzter Zeit war er in Cottas Gegenwatz immer etwas nervös – der Inspektor sah irgendwie echt gut aus und Peter hatte vor einer nicht allzu langen Weile zugeben müssen, dass er vielleicht nicht so hetero war, wie er früher gedacht hatte.

Außerdem gefiel ihm vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, die Autorität, mit der Cotta immer auftrat, und der Befehlston, der auch jetzt wieder in seiner Stimme mitschwang, jagte vielleicht einen kleinen Schauer durch Peter.

„Goodwin, sehen Sie zu, dass Bob ins Krankenhaus kommt!“, kommandierte er gerade, „Ich nehme Peter mit aufs Revier, mehr können wir jetzt nicht tun.“

„Verstanden, Inspektor“, erwiderte Goodwin knapp, bevor er den Sanitätern ein Zeichen gab. 

Peter zuckte zusammen, als Cotta eine große Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn zum Wagen hinüber steuerte. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen unwohl – eine Autofahrt, auch wenn es nicht weit war, allein mit Cotta konnte schnell unangenehm werden. 

Aber dazu kam es nicht, denn kaum waren sie eingestiegen erkundigte Cotta sich: „Wie ist Bob da überhaupt rein gekommen? Hat der Portier ihn nicht aufgehalten?“

Peter wich seinem Blick aus, aber Justus war nicht hier, um sie heraus zu reden. „Wir haben doch noch diese Junior-Detektive-Karte von Reynolds...“, gestand er schließlich kleinlaut.

Cotta seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eines Tages werde ich Samuel dafür den Hals umdrehen. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht, euch in dem Alter sowas auszustellen?“

Da er nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, zuckte Peter mit den Schultern und erwischte sich dabei, wie er Cottas Hände am Lenkrad beobachtete.

Der Inspektor fuhr schnell, aber sicher, und sein offenkundiges Können weckte ein undefinierbares Gefühl in Peters Magengegend.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Cotta nach einem langen Moment der Stille. 

Peter nickte, und als ihm auffiel, dass Cotta sinnvollerweise auf die Straße schaute, fügte er leise hinzu: „Ja, ich bin okay.“

Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon vor dem Revier angekommen, und Cottas Besorgnis machte wieder Platz für seine vertraute schroffe Art.

Er grummelte kurz über die bescheidene Parkplatzsituation, dann marschierte er ins Gebäude, missachtete den Fahrstuhl, und ging hoch in den dritten Stock. Peter folgte ihm schweigend.

Die Jalousien des Glaskastens, der sich Cottas Büro nannte, waren wie fast immer geschlossen. 

Cotta ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und bedeutete Peter, sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber zu setzen.

„Jetzt noch mal ganz von vorne. Was war los und warum habe ich wieder erst davon erfahren, als es zu spät war?“, wollte Cotta wissen.

Und Peter begann zu erzählen. Er rekapitulierte den ganzen Fall, bis er an dem Punkt ankam, an dem er Cotta angerufen hatte. Hatte ja keiner damit gerechnet, dass die Sache so nach hinten losgehen würde.

Resigniert rieb Cotta sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Nur, damit ich sicher bin, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du hast mich angerufen, und nachdem du wusstest, dass gleich die Feuerwehr kommt, dachtest du, du solltest unbedingt noch mal in ein Gebäude rennen, in dem gerade etwas explodiert war?“

Verlegen hob Peter die Schultern. Wenn Cotta es so sagte, klang es in der Tat irgendwie dämlich. Andererseits würde er es jedes Mal wieder so machen. Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund. „Bob war noch drin“, sagte er, als würde das alles erklären. Und das tat es ja irgendwie auch. Schließlich war Bob sein bester Freund.

Für einen Moment musterte Cotta ihn nur stumm. Dann –

„Ich sollte dich übers Knie legen und dir den Arsch versohlen“, hörte Peter ihn murmeln, und die Worte zuckten durch ihn hindurch wie ein Stromstoß.

Fuck.

Ungebeten machte sich die Vorstellung in seinem Kopf breit. Cottas Hand, die auf seinen Hintern nieder sauste, scharfer Schmerz, der Platz machte für ein warmes, angenehmes Ziehen….

Gottverdammt, der Gedanke _gefiel_ ihm.

Er schluckte, versuchte verzweifelt, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie er hart wurde. Hastig wich er Cottas Blick aus, hatte jedoch Mühe, die Augen von dessen Händen abzuwenden. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie sich verdammt gut auf Peters Hintern anfühlen. Vor allem, wenn Cotta genauso rau mit Peter umging, wie er immer mit ihnen schimpfte.

Wenn Cotta Ernst machte, würde Peter bestimmt blaue Flecken davon zurück behalten, die er zuhause im Spiegel bewundern könnte. Kraft genug hätte er auf jeden Fall, sie hatten ja schon mehr als einmal festgestellt, wie sportlich der Inspektor war. 

Peter biss auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Seine Jeans fühlte sich plötzlich eng an und sein Ständer drückte unangenehm gegen den Reißverschluss.

„Peter Shaw!“, Cottas Stimme holte ihn unsanft in die Gegenwart zurück und er zuckte zusammen. Mir Mühe richtete er den Blick wieder auf Cottas Gesicht und betete, dass dieser ihm nicht ansah, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Doch er hatte nur die Stirn gerunzelt und musterte Peter missbilligend. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Verzeihung“, brachte er hervor, „Tut mir leid, Inspektor.“

Der Titel kam über seine Lippen, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Sofort wurde Cottas Miene weicher. „Mach sowas einfach nicht noch mal, verstanden?“, wiederholte er leise.

Mehr als ein Nicken bekam Peter nicht zustande. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ihm sonst ein allzu gehorsames ‚Ja, Sir‘ entschlüpfte, oder sonst etwas, dass ihn einen neugierig-irritierten Blick einbrachte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war er heilfroh, dass Justus nicht bei ihm war.

„Dann sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst“, entließ Cotta ihn.

Dankbar stand Peter auf, hatte schon die Hand auf der Türklinke, als Cotta hinzufügte: „Und, Peter? Trotz allem, gut gemacht.“

Das Lob ließ Peters Ohren heiß werden, und er verabschiedete sich schnell.

Er schaffte es nicht bis nach Hause. Genau genommen schaffte er es nicht mal aus dem Gebäude.

Die letzten Worte hallten noch in seinem Kopf nach – _gut gemacht_ – und sein Hirn fand alle möglichen unangebrachten Szenarien, in denen Cotta das noch so zu ihm sagen könnte.

Im ersten Stock war die Herrentoilette gleich neben dem Treppenhaus und Peter hatte hinter sich abgeschlossen, bevor er überhaupt merkte, was er tat.

Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür sacken. Das hier war eine beschissene Idee. Er war immer noch immer im Polizeirevier. Bevor er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, einfach nach Hause zu gehen, rieb er schon mit einer Hand über seine Erektion, deren Timing wirklich mehr als miserabel war.

Vielleicht konnte er sich ja nur ein kleines bisschen Erleichterung verschaffen, dann schnell nach Hause laufen, und es da zuende bringen. Auf dem Bett wäre auf jeden Fall angenehmer als hier auf dem Klo.

Aber die Berührung fühlte sich trotz der Jeans an wie ein Schlag vor die Brust, und er stellte sich der Tatsache, dass es er nicht bis nach Hause schaffen würde.

Ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können, wiederholte sein Hirn Cottas Worte. _Ich sollte dich übers Knie legen und dir den Arsch versohlen._

Unwillkürlich stellte er sich vor, wie Cotta ihn tatsächlich quer über seinen Schoß zog. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm heiß und seine Wangen brannten. In der Position wäre es unmöglich, Cotta zu verheimlichen, dass es Peter irgendwie anmachte, von ihm diszipliniert zu werden. Er würde unweigerlich den Beweis dafür spüren. Und eher früher als später, so hart wie Peter schon jetzt war, von nichts als ein paar Worten.

Praktisch gesehen war er allerdings viel zu groß, als dass man ihn übers Knie legen könnte. Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zuende gedacht, als ihn die nächste Vorstellung heimsuchte – denn was wäre einfacher, als ihn stattdessen über Cottas Schreibtisch zu beugen?

Cottas Büros war eines der wenigen mit einem richtigen Holzschreibtisch statt des behördeneinheitlichen Plastiks, und Peter meinte, die Politur riechen zu können. Die Tischplatte wäre hart und unnachgiebig unter ihm, die Kante würde in seinen Bauch drücken. 

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er Cottas Präsenz wohl hinter sich spüren könnte. 

Es würde alles ganz harmlos anfangen – so harmlos es eben sein konnte, wenn Peter über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt war.

Er meinte, Cottas Hand richtiggehend zu spüren, wie sie sanft, beinahe nachdenklich, über seinen Hintern strich. Während Peter immer noch seine Jeans trug, natürlich. Noch nichts unangemessenes. Noch.

Dann würde Cotta zuschlagen. Das Geräusch klang Peter in den Ohren und er verbiss sich ein Seufzen.

Er konnte sich den dumpfen Schmerz nur zu gut vorstellen. Cotta würde es noch mal machen, und vielleicht noch einmal, aber dann würde ihn die Hose nerven.

Von dem vorherigen Gespräch hatte Peter die Stimme des Inspektors noch im Ohr, und er konnte beinahe hören, was Cotta sagen würde. 

„Los, die Jeans aus. Eine Strafe bringt ja nichts, wenn du nichts davon merkst.“

Der Peter in der Fantasie und der echte kämpften beide damit, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen und die Hose herunter zu schieben. Auf der Toilette umschlossenen Peters Finger endlich seinen Schwanz, während er sich in seinen Gedanken wieder über den Tisch beugte. 

Die Vorstellung, wie Cottas Hand seinen Hintern durch den verschwindend dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts massierte, ließ ihn stöhnen. Dann würde Cotta wieder zuschlagen. Es würde mehr wehtun, ein Stechen, das durch Peters Körper zuckte. 

Vielleicht würde Cotta ihn die Schläge zählen lassen, und Peter hätte Schwierigkeiten, die Worte zu formen.

Wie lange würde Cotta weiter machen? Bis Peter schrie, oder bis er anfing zu weinen? Bis er am nächsten Tag nicht mehr sitzen konnte?

Oder würde er vorher aufhören, weil er Peters Stöhnen und Wimmern richtig deutete?

Ihm wollte nichts einfallen, was Cotta im Moment der Erkenntnis sagen könnte, also stellte er sich bloß vor, wie dieser ihm die Boxershorts herunter zog. Bestimmt wären Cottas Hände rau auf seiner Haut, würden unsanft über seinen schmerzenden Hintern reiben, bis Peter sich der Berührung entgegen presste.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so darauf reagierst“, sagte der Inspektor in Peters Kopf, „dann hätte ich...“

„Das nicht gemacht?“, würde Peter darauf mutmaßen, und sich dafür einen erneuten Klaps einfangen.

„Nein“, legte Peters Hirn Cotta in den Mund, und seine Stimme klang so rau in Peters Vorstellung, dass er leise stöhnte, „Dann hätte ich das schon viel früher gemacht.“

Der Inspektor hatte lange, schlanke Finger und Peter meinte zu spüren, wie sie über seinen Eingang rieben, dann langsam in ihn eindrangen. Selbst in Notfällen war Cotta nie hastig, immer ruhig und kontrolliert, und das gefiel Peter irgendwie mehr als es sollte.

„Was meinst du, Peter...“, begann Cotta in Peters Fatasie, doch Peter fand keine Fortsetzung des Satzes. Aber sie wüssten ja beide, was Cotta meinte, und dass Peter verzweifelt wollte, dass Cotta ihn gleich da auf dem Tisch nahm. Sein Keuchen hallte im Büro und in dem kleinen Toilettenraum wider.

Er stellte sich vor, wie Cotta sich in ihm anfühlen würde. Wenn er proportional war… Peter drehte sich der Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Cotta könnte die Hände rechts und links von ihm auf der Tischplatte abstützen, sein Körper über Peter, immer noch komplett bekleidet, und er würde sich tief in Peter bewegen.

Die Vorstellung ließ ihn stöhnen und seine Hand flog schneller über seinen Schwanz, rieb über die Spitze. Bloß gut, dass es bereits Abend war und in diesem Stockwerk kaum noch jemand arbeitete. Denn inzwischen hatte er jegliche Versuche aufgegeben, stumm zu bleiben. 

Andererseits, wenn Cotta ihn hier finden sollte…

Nichts in diesem Raum hatte die richtige Höhe um sich darüber zu beugen. Vielleicht könnte Peter stattdessen vor ihm auf die Knie gehen…

„Was soll das?“, würde Cotta vielleicht fragen, beinahe missbilligend, so kurz angebunden, wie er es oft war.

Peter stellte sich vor, zu ihm aufzusehen. „Bitte, Sir“, flüsterte er in seinem Kopf und hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob die Worte auch tatsächlich über seine Lippen kamen. „Bitte, Inspektor.“

Da würde Cotta verstehen, worum Peter ihn bat, und er fragte sich, wie Cottas Stöhnen wohl klang, wenn er erregt statt genervt war. 

Der Cotta in seinen Gedanken sagte irgendetwas darüber, wie brav Peter für ihn auf die Knie ging, aber Peter konnte die Worte nicht mehr festhalten. Die Bilder begannen sich aufzulösen, als die Konzentration ihm abhanden kam.

Er meinte noch, zu spüren, wie Cotta die Finger in seine Haare grub, dann kam er mit einem viel zu lauten Stöhnen. Mit der freien Hand versuchte er es zu ersticken, aber vermutlich konnte man ihn trotzdem auf dem ganzen Gang hören. 

Einen langen Moment später kam er wieder zu Atem, und im gleichen Augenblick setzte die Scham ein.

Das war wirklich ein neues Tief. Vielleicht hatte er schon das ein oder andere Mal an Cotta gedacht, aber das hier war wirklich erbärmlich. Sich auf Toilette auf dem Revier einen runter zu holen, nur wegen einem dahin gesagten Satz. Einem dahingesagten Satz in dem Cotta ihm Schläge angedroht hatte. Großartig.

Er würde Cotta nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

Sein Magen fühlte sich flau an, eine zähe Übelkeit, während Peter sich die Hände wusch und dann zwei der Papierhandtücher auf den Boden fallen ließ und mit dem Fuß die restlichen Spuren aufwischte. So viel Anstand hatte er noch, das nicht der Putzfrau zu überlassen.

Er versenkte die Tücher im Mülleimer, zog den Reißverschluss seine Jeans wieder zu. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen versuchte er sich wieder zu sammeln.

Gut, so richtig war es keine Überraschung, dass er so darauf reagiert hatte. Aber trotzdem – defintiv nicht sein stolzester Moment.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dann schloss er die Tür auf und betete, dass ihn niemand gehört hatte und ihm niemand begegnete.

Zumindest damit hatte er Glück. Er schaffte es aus dem Gebäude, ohne jemand anderem als dem wachhabenden Beamten zu begegnen, der ihm nur zuwinkte, als Peter durch den Haupteingang nach draußen marschierte. Und selbst durch die Glaswand konnte Peter die Radiomusik hören, die ihn offenbar am Einpennen hindern sollte. Der hatte auf jeden Fall nichts mitbekommen.

Als er auf die Straße trat, atmete er auf. Sowas würde ihm nicht noch mal passieren, schwor er sich, unsicher, ob er es halten können würde, und machte sich endlich auf den Heimweg.

Eins war sicher, wenn er Justus am nächsten Tag am Telefon Rede und Antwort stehen musste, würde er diese Episode definitiv verschweigen.

Auch wenn im Endeffekt irgendwie alles Justus‘ Schuld war.

**Author's Note:**

> ...hope you enjoyed? xD


End file.
